


[FFXV] A string of surprises

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: first few translation of this one[FFXV] A string of surprises （中）https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031004
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950
Kudos: 1





	[FFXV] A string of surprises

When Gladio walked into his father's office, it was as lively as usual.  
Clarus was surrounded by his subordinates due to the fact that he held several positions for many years.  
Recently, the frequency of not going home and staying overnight has also increased. All is devoted to his king.

Gladio knew how to wait since he was a child, and watching his father working is a pleasure, so he came in and planned to stay quietly in the corner.  
Yet it's truly difficult to conceal himself into the environment after being taller than his father. 

Clarus looked up without effort and couldn't help but noticed that his son, who stood like a large-scale installation art in the office, came back from outside mission.  
So he stopped the subordinate who was reporting, and greeted Gladio.

"Gladiolus, I'm glad you are back.  
At the end of the month you will attend the birthday banquet of His Royal Highness Noctis, not as a guard, but on behalf of the Amicitia family.  
His Majesty Regis personally agreed to this matter, saying that he would like to thank you for persuading the prince to participate in the public relations activities throughout the whole process, and finally he was willing to choose a partner for the opening dance. "

"It's really a great honor. I didn't do anything.  
Ignis, who is in charge of planning, is the really hero."  
It is customary to praise his lover at any time, but Gladio's phrase of "did nothing" would be an understatement if others learn the truth.

Before returning to the citadel, Gladio learned from Ignis that Noct wanted to completely avoid any kind of publicity.  
He tried his best to dismiss his own 18-year-old adult ceremony that was symbolic and substantial in the royal family.  
So at the request of his distressed lover, Gladio tried to persuade the prince.

First, Gladio sent his routine invitation of "Hey~ We haven't had a try for a long time, show me what you got!", then  
interspersed with anecdotes from the outside world, such as the information of a precious bait called "Night of Desirable Objects" that circled among the anglers.

When Noct took the bait and showed sincere interests, Gladio said he could get his hands on that item, but only if Noct promise some conditions: he must participate in all PR activities arranged by Ignis, and choose a dancing partner from the list.  
Gladio also recommended his sister by saying "It's better to find someone you know and familiar to, like Iris, you two seemed to get along."  
Noct was troubled for a while and in the end succumbed to the desire of wanting a new toy, so saved Gladio for not using his PLAN B.

"But father, won't you be in the banquet?"  
Gladio couldn't help but be puzzled.  
Even His Majesty Regis would attend the banquet, there was no reason for his father not to attend.

Clarus blinked in a rare and playful manner.  
"I will attend as a VIP guest.  
It is time for you to practice as the leader of Amicitia, and you are responsible for bringing Iris to the prince for the opening dance."

He also implied that Gladio will be in charge of socializing with other families and dignitaries  
Clarus just wants to have a cup of tea and rest in the corner like an ordinary old man.

"Iris will definitely hope that you are the one who take her there. Please reconsider."  
Regardless of their difference in height, Gladio has also become accustomed to Iris's pickiness of himself over the years.  
As for the task handed over by his father, he was very grateful for the opportunity to practice and would not avoid the responsibility.

"I will check my calendar."  
Saying while flipping through his little note book symbolically, this is of course a joke.  
Clarus understands that Iris loves to tease her brother, yet he always hoped the two can get along more harmoniously.  
However, when Clarus turned the page, a metal bookmark fell out.  
Gladio caught it, and when he was about to return it, he found that he was not only familiar with this item, but also had been looking for it for a long time.

The left half of the bookmark is the feather pattern of the Amicitia family crest, and the right half is part of the main body of the emblem of the royal family of Lucis.  
At the bottom right, there is a flame connecting the two symbolizing that they would do anything to serve the royal family.  
At the junction of the flame and the tail feathers, there are two gems: amethyst and diamond.  
It is a very low-key but luxurious birthday gift.  
Gladio once thought that he had accidentally lost it and blamed himself.

"My apologies! I just needed a bookmark a while back, so I took it and forgot to return it to you. Is that a gift?"

Seeing his son rejoiced like never before, Clarus deducted that it must be a gift from Ignis.  
He vaguely remembered the month represented by the gem, and got an answer that couldn't be easier.

"Yeah. Thank you keeping it. I thought I lost it when I was out on a mission."  
Gladio felt really relieved.  
He had prepared to apologize to Ignis about this with a full case of Ebony coffee to show his sincerity.

After happily putting away the bookmark and bidding farewell to his busy father, Gladio, who was still on vacation, thought for a while and decided to head to Ignis's office.


End file.
